Harry Potter and the Glory of the Gods
by DarkysteKnyghte
Summary: Harry and the Gang are abducted in the Final Battle by a bolt of Lightning. Soon they find that they must compete in games by the orders of the Olympian Gods. Each of them must play for several gods, and use the powers of their deities to win against their opponents. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna must go against five of the Death Eaters and serve the gods.


Hey guys, this is the first Chapter of a new series called Glory of the Gods. It's basically Harry Potter meeting with the Greek Gods.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Using the word 'bad' to describe the final battle between the Wizarding World and the Death Eaters would be considered an offense, as well as a grossly ignorant understatement. The word 'Chaotic' was more appropriate, in Harry's opinion.

As he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, evidence of this Chaos was quite apparent. The entirety of Hogwarts was crumbling to pieces, hexes and curses being thrown left and right. The air was heavy with smoke and the scent of blood. Coughing and squinting, Harry could not see nor hear anyone else, be they friend or foe. He felt a sinking feeling of dread.

"Hermione!" He shouted, before pausing for response. Nothing. He tried again. "Ron!" No answer. Harry's panic was seizing him, practically immobilizing his lungs as he pressed onward, gaining speed with each passing moment. "Gin-"

Harry suddenly went face first onto the ground, evidently having tripped on something. Getting to his knees, he rubbed his face, trying to find his glasses, which had fallen off. Looking around aimlessly, Harry's searching fingers found their target. Quickly putting on his glasses, the seventh-year's vision sharpened instantly, allowing him to see what made him fall over.

And the sight Harry saw made his heart stop.

Percy Weasley.

Backing away, Harry got back on his feet and took off again, trying to find another living soul in the smoldering wreckage. He tried again to garner a response from anybody out of the silence.

"Hello? Hello!?" Silence. "Is there anyone there?" Perhaps the Order was avoiding him because they thought standing near anything making a lot of sound would draw to much attention. "Please!"

Eventually, however, he made out a bent form in the smoke. Running closer and closer, Harry squinted to see-

"Ginny!" He fell on his knees to embrace the redhead. She said nothing. Looking to face his friend, he tried to help her to her feet. "Ginny, are you hurt?" The girl didn't budge. "Look, we've got to go, we've got to find help-"

"I tried." She interrupted suddenly. Harry frowned.

"What?" He inquired, unsure of how to respond.

"I tried to help him." Ginny stated, pointing to the ground a couple of feet away from her.

"Neville!" Harry shouted in panic, running towards the fallen Gryffindor. Kneeling down in front of the body, he could already see the proof of Ginny's efforts.

"I-I tried to stop the bleeding, but he-he-he just won't stop bleeding a-and there's too much blood and I can't breathe, I just can't breathe, I just-" Ginny began to hyperventilate, panting and staring into Neville's empty eyes. Slowly inching forward, Harry embraced his hysterical friend again, slowly rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"There was nothing you could've done." He told her. She did not agree nor disagree, saying nothing. "Come on, we have to go, before we end up like Neville or Per-" Harry tried to stop himself, but Ginny wasn't fooled.

"Like who?" She demanded. Harry sighed, hoping she would ignore it.

"Like no one, Ginny-"

"Like Percy?" The redhead guessed shakily. "Percy's dead? My brother?" When Harry merely looked away, she had her answer. And then, Ginny Weasley, one of the bravest and toughest girls Harry knew, broke down into a tumult of tears. Harry did not break his embrace with her, continuing to rock her back and forth.

"Yes, Ginny..." He whispered softly in her ear. "Percy and Neville are gone." Ginny practically squeezed his shoulder into oblivion at this. "But neither of them would want you to die with them..." He continued sternly over her crying. "...So we have to find everyone else, in case anyone is wounded and needs help." The redhead made no response, except to cease her crying. "Ginny, come on."

"What's the point?" She suddenly snapped, voice cracking. "We're going to die." Harry shook his head

"We're going to make it. I know we will." He whispered, pressing his mouth against her head. The sixth year snorted.

"You think so?" She asked half-cynically, pulling herself closer to him. Harry nodded.

"Absolutely."

It was then that they were struck by lightning.

* * *

Drowning. That was the sensation Harry was experiencing. The feeling of drowning. The water he was floating in would pull him under for minutes at a time, before returning to the surface, and down again. And again. And again.

Struggling against the tug of the water, Harry thrashed repeatedly. Giving it his all, he was finally able to grab onto something to help him stay afloat. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was seated in a large pool (or, rather small lake) beneath a large tree. A breeze blew lightly, carrying a feeling of serenity and calm with it. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Harry could swear that he heard the sound of giggling emanating from the water.

Suddenly, he felt the water tug him again, trying to force him back underwater. Except, it was literally grabbing him, like the water had solidified into a hand to clamp on his leg.

As he clung to the rocks at the edge of the pool, Harry became aware of a second sensation. The water was caressing his side, as if it was trying to tickle him. Giving a sharp kick, Harry felt his foot collide with something that gave a squeal. Instantly, the tickling and the attempted drowning ceased.

Sitting back against the stone side of the pool, Harry caught his breath for the second time. While it would've made absolute sense to climb out of the pool to avoid being attacked again by the psychotic sentient tangible water, the seventeen year-old (suddenly conscious about his nudity) was too busy trying to remember what had happened. Standing up, Harry sat on the grass beside the pond with his feet still in the water, to get a view of where he was.

The view shocked him. The pond, and the tree it took shade under, were up on a mountain. Well, it wasn't the top of the mountain. In fact, looking to the sky, Harry could see no visible peak. The clouds swaddled around it prevented him from seeing much.

But how did he get up here? The last thing he remembered was being struck by a bolt of lightning, before waking up to drowning.

"Ginny!" Harry remembered suddenly. Looking back at the pond, his eyes darted around for any sign of the redhead. What he saw instead was a group of three girls in the center of the pond, who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. They had tanned skin, silky black curtains of hair, and green-blue eyes, bedecked in plain white dresses that flowed in the water.

"It's not nice to kick." One of them growled, clutching her side. Harry blinked.

"What are you staring at?" The second one snapped. Harry blinked again, this time rubbing his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing. The third had clearly lost all patience.

"Say something!" She yelled.

"Who are you?" Harry finally asked. This seemed to throw them off, as each of them frowned, as if they were unsure of what he had said.

"Come again?" The second girl stated.

"Who are you?" He repeated. Still looking puzzled, the girl gave Harry a good look before answering.

"I'm ...Kallone," She said slowly, gesturing to herself. She then turned to point to the first "This is Aedeipssa," and finally to the third girl. "And this is Aesagelis." Kallone turned back to him. "And you are?"

"Harry." The wizard answered curtly, before jumping to ask another question. "How did you appear in the water, just now?" Aedeipssa's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" She asked."We were in here the whole time-"

"No, You weren't." Harry insisted.

"Yes, we were!" Aedeipssa countered, shaking her head vigorously.

"You weren't there, otherwise those things would've tried to drown you." At this, all three girls laughed, apparently realizing what he was talking about.

"Well, we're Naiads, obviously." Aesagelis responded with a chuckle. Harry frowned.

"Naiads?" He repeated. She nodded.

"Yeah, watch this." Instantly, the three girls dissolved into water, dispersing and sending spectral distortions rippling through the pond. In the next moment after, they rematerialized into the three girls. "See?" Harry, whom was admittedly awestruck by the new discovery, recovered enough to demand one thing.

"Why'd you try to drown me?" He spat, eyeing the three naiads. Kallone sighed.

"Forgive us, but we forget that your kind is not so capable in the water as we are." She said. "It's been a long time since any Naiad has had a man in her pool, longer since the man has been young or handsome, and," At this, her eyes scanned up and down his body quickly. "Never have my sisters and I had a man in our pool who is young, handsome, and naked." Remembering his nudity (and company), Harry quickly tried to grab for something, before Kallone chuckled and pointed to a bundle of cloth nearby. Standing up and going over to get it, he discovered it was an Ancient Greek robe of some sort. Nonetheless, he put it on. Sitting back down by the pond with his feet in, he turned back to the three naiads.

"Ok, I have some questions that need to be asked. Can you answer them for me?" All three nymphs gave semblances of shrugs and nods. "Perfect." Giving the scenery another look, Harry came up with the first thing he desired to uncover.

"Where am I?" The girls gave snorts of amusement, like they thought it was a joke. Aesagelis, however, looked up and saw the irritation in Harry's eyes at their laughter.

"Wait, you really don't know?" She demanded incredulously. Harry nodded. "We're on Mount Olympus, of course." This again led to the dark haired boy's puzzlement.

"So, I get struck by lightning, and wake up in a pool, surrounded by Naiads, on Mount Olympus, in Greece..." He trailed off, unsure of what this would piece together. "Never mind, next question: what was that lightning stuff that brought me here?" This was apparently another obvious question, because the girls were trying very hard to contain their laughter.

"That was Zeus, silly!" Aedeipssa grinned.

"I'm sorry," Harry began slowly, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "Did you say Zeus?" The naiads all nodded.

"Yes."

"Like Zeus, the God of Thunder?"

"Mhmm."

"Zeus the Ruler of Olympus?"

"Yup."

"Zeus the King of the Gods?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah..." The young man frowned, pondering the Naiads' words. "No offense, but isn't Zeus... a myth?" The stupidity of his own words hit him like a ton of bricks, as he sarcastically stated: "Says the wizard, whose talking to Naiads, atop Mount Olympus."

"_Does_ seem rather silly that you would ask that." Aesagelis admitted.

"But why did Zeus snatch up me and my friend?" He inquired. Kallone shrugged.

"No idea." She stated. "You were just plopped in here, with orders for you to be cleaned and led up to the summit when you were all caught up. Now, any more questions, before we take you to the top of the Mountain?"

"Yes," Harry said with a nod. "Is my friend here?"

"Actually, a number of your friends are here." She answered, inching towards the edge of the pool. "The Gods looked down on the battlefield and snatched several of you who were still alive."

"For what purpose?" Harry asked. Stepping out of the pool, Kallone gave another laugh.

"Follow me, and find out."

* * *

"Kallone?"

"Mhmm?"

"Not to undermine your directional skills in any way, but see you sure we're going the right way?"

"I would think so, as I've walked up the mountain millions of times, however, if you know a quicker way up there, by all means, be my guest and lead the way."

"Haha. So funny."

"Well, clearly you have a problem with the path we're taking."

"It's not so much the path, it's more like the gaping chasm of death we have to cross to get there." He said.

"Oh, come on." The Naiad sighed. "Don't exaggerate." Harry failed to see how this could at all be an exaggeration: between the cliff they were standing on to the one parallel to them, there was roughly a mile of empty space, with a solid drop into utter darkness. The only available way across were a series of scattered pillars, six feet in diameter and eight or so feet apart. "Jump."

"I'm not jumping! You're leading, you go. You have your immortality to fall back on."

"I want to see what your skills are."

"What? What do you mean 'my skills'?"

"The gods snatched you off the battlefield for a reason. I'm just trying to figure out what reason that might be. Clearly you're attractive, so they might just be using you as a piece of meat for the goddesses up here (as well as certain gods who might be interested), but you seem to have decent intellectual skills for communing with someone like Athena...perhaps some of the male Gods are trying to get someone to deflower her."

"I don't care why these gods brought me here. I mean, these gods are the same ones who didn't prevent the battle, and all the evil things in the world, but they choose not to. Why should I care what they want with me?"

"All I know is, they're very temperamental, and easily irritable. Now, get a move on."

"What happens if I fall?" Harry inquired cautiously, getting close to the cliff's edge.

"You'll hit the bottom in three days and most likely die instantly." Kallone informed him nonchalantly.

"Great." He gave a cynical sigh. Focusing on the closest pillar, he slowly backtracked, before braking into a run. Jumping at the very edge of the cliff, Harry soared through the air for a full four seconds before landing on his target.

"Yes!" He shouted triumphantly. "I made it!"

"Terrific," Kallone sarcastically applauded. "Only a hundred more to go."

"Haha. Bite me." Repeating the same action as before, Harry stepped back to the edge of the pillar, picking another pillar to land on. This one was to the left of him, so he had to reorient himself. Running again to the opposite edge, he jumped, landing on the next column.

Harry repeated this procedure multiple times, to great success, getting sweatier and more exhausted as he drew closer to the other cliff. Finally, he was at the very last platform. Backing up, he gave a running jump, but apparently miscalculated. He was going to miss the edge, and tumble to his death.

For three days.

Just as he saw the cliff's edge skim his fingertips, Harry felt a hand grasp him. Looking up, he saw Kallone pull him up, before allowing him to collapse on the cool grass.

"Congratulations, you made it." She said, sounding genuinely impressed. Suddenly recalling that Kallone was originally on the other side, Harry gave her a frown.

"How'd you get over here so fast?" He half-asked, half-demanded.

"Teleported." She said lazily. Harry opened his mouth to voice this unjust trickery, but she continued. "I can't believe you made it across. No one's ever done that."

"You didn't even-wait...what do you mean no one's ever made it across?!"

"I mean exactly what I said: No one has made it across this chasm without using magic."

"I thought you said you've crossed it a million times!" He sputtered

"No," she answered calmly. "I said I've been _up and down the mountain_ a million times."

"Why did you make me cross this for no good reason?" Harry inquired. "I could've died!" The naiad raised an eyebrow, clearly not concerned.

"Trust me, you might prefer death to whatever the Gods have planned." She proceeded to walk further up the mountain. Harry sighed, following after her.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" He yelled.

"It isn't."

* * *

It had been hours, and Harry was ready to collapse. Ahead of him, Kallone was unwinded.

"We're almost there." She informed him. "Be sure to keep up." He gave a cynical snort.

"Yeah, keep up. Right." Looking around him, Harry admired the beauty of the mountain. Viridian grass covered the slope, except for the pathway, which was made of light brown dirt. A cool breeze blew gently in the wind, sending leaves flying and causing their robes to billow and their hair to wave. The one thing puzzling him was the fact that they were near the summit, and Harry could not see any visible monuments, much less any that would be the home to powerful gods.

"We're here." Kallone declared proudly. Looking around, Harry saw that they were indeed at the top of Mount Olympus.

They were also alone.

"So...where are the gods?" He inquired. The naiad turned to him and smiled, before stepping aside as if holding a door open.

"Through here." She answered. Stepping up to where Kallone was standing, Harry saw that it was a cliffside with a drop, 50 feet down. He chuckled.

"Ok, I didn't kill you after you tried to drown me, I followed you, I crossed the chasm of Doom like you asked, but I am _not_ stepping through an invisible doorway and plunging to my death just because it will lead me to some fake gods who-" Kallone kicked him, sending him stumbling to the edge of the cliff.

Tumbling over the edge, Harry felt himself fall through where the invisible door supposedly was, and to his death.

Again.

With a thud, he landed on cold stone. Cracking an eye open, he saw Kallone standing over him with a cynical smirk, and a vibrant blue sky. Sitting up, he saw behind them was the mountain they'd been on, but a platform of solid marble had materialized out of nowhere.

"We have to have a talk about pushing people." Harry growled, getting to his feet. The naiad's smirk intensified

"Why don't you turn around?" She stated. Frowning, Harry looked over his shoulder.

And dropped his jaw.

It was an Ancient Greek city, plucked out of a textbook and placed in the sky. The platform they were on led up a road that wound through the landscape. Various architectural wonders were set in place on the structure, which seemed to be a floating mountain. Golden gates barred the entrance, and the houses were made of marble and gold. It was a city fit for gods. Stepping in front of him, Kallone grinned.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus!"

* * *

So, this is the first Chapter. Hopefully fanfiction won't be a dick and remove it.


End file.
